The Ultimate Seven Minutes in Heaven with Total Drama!
by Madame McLean
Summary: Here's your opportunity to have a seven minute sesh with ANY guy (with an exception of ONE guy xD) that has featured on Total Drama! I'm letting you lovely ladies choose the guys you wanna see next, but I promise that EVERY guy will have their own chapter! Might be a bit of M rating later.
1. Introduction

_**The ULTIMATE seven minutes in heaven with Total Drama **_

**Okay, so this was intended to be a quiz and was to be posted on another website. However I thought it'd be a much better idea to pop this up on FanFiction instead- More TD fans here, instead of doing all the results at once, I can do them one by one and reviewers to decide which guy they want to see next, which will then give me more motivation to do this xD I really hope you enjoy this guys, I enjoy doing them! Please leave positive feedback and hold back on the negativity if at all possible. McLean, out!**_****_

X~X

_When I mean ultimate, I mean ULTIMATE! Here's your opportunity to have a seven minute sesh with ANY [or every ;)] one of the boy contestants from Total Drama! And when I say ANY, I mean EVERY single male contestant that has appeared on the show.__ Relationships between cast members are completely dropped so there's none of this "feeling guilty" nonsense, as well as permanent injuries sustained by some of the cast._

_NOTE:__ I've come across so many TDI/TDROTI SMIH quizzes that don't satisfy me, so I've made this story that hopefully satisfies your inner fan girl that longs to be with one of the lucky boys' off the show (Please tell me I'm not the only one? xD) The results will be what I think would go down if they were ever stuck in a closet with a pretty girl, instead of this unrealistic "Ohhh I like you, will you be my girlfriend? And then ya'll hooked up all night long" NO. That bugs me. Like any guy would do that. I'm a huge fan of the series and I pretty sure I've got a good grasp on the characters, so I hope you like what I come up with!_

_Answers are as realistic and detailed as I could make them. Enjoy, and let the party commence!_

**_X~X_**

You've just been invited to the most EPIC party thrown by the entire cast member of the Total Drama series! About two hours into the party, you all gather in the biggest room of the house. Geoff walks up to with his lucky hat filled with folded up pieces of paper.

"Hey babe, time for seven minutes in heaven! Grab a piece of paper from the lucky hat and see who you get to hook up with tonight" he says with a nudge

Feeling a bit confronted, you put your hand into the hat and pull out a number

"Well? What number is it?" asks Geoff


	2. Number 22

**Here's the first chapter! I've written two chapters so far which were chosen with a randomiser~ The first person to come up with the giner kid we all love to hate, and hate to love. Or just love. Depends who you are I guess. Anywho, here is Scott! Review and let me know what you think and who you want next! McLean, out!**

X~X

Number 22 - Scott

"22" you say

"Heh heh heh" snickers a voice behind the crowd of contestants. The group parts in the middle to reveal Scott, the antagonist of season four "Looks like you're stuck with me, tuts"

You look back at Geoff who gives you an encouraging thumbs up before you walk through the crowd and join the ginger in the closet

"Remember, seven minutes! Go!" says Zoey before shutting the door behind you.

You turn around to lean against the door as Scott looms over you, resting his arm on the door space above your head to support his body

"How did you get so lucky?" he asks  
The guy can't be serious "You really aren't that cute, Scott" you reply

But you're lying to yourself. Yes, he's one of the most hated contestants on the show and he's not as bright as he thinks he is. But that domineering nature of his was pretty sexy.

He leans in for a kiss to which at first you're reluctant to oblige, but his persistent lips pressing against yours is what finally pulls you over. You lean further in, sliding your arms around neck, sending him signals that you wanted more of him. Scott snakes his right arm around your waist while his other hand moves up your spine, his fingers combing through your hair, pushing your head further into his kiss. As the kiss began to deepen, his hold on you grows tighter, rougher, as if you were his own possession. The soft moan that escaped your mouth as his tongue prodded yours was enough indication for him to explore other parts of your body. Clenching your hair in his fist, Scott tugs your head back for better exposure of your neck. You quickly gasp as Scott roughly latches onto a delicate part underneath your jawline

"You like that, don't you?" he asks, in between love bites

But you don't respond, you're still engulfed in the unimaginable pleasure that was sparking throughout your entire body, and it was all coming from a manipulative jerk with a need for control. Scott became needier; his hands fidgeting, his lips leaving wet sores on your neck. He pushes you further into the door as his tongue trails from the middle of your neck to the bottom of your collarbone

"I knew I'd be getting some action tonight" he mumbles

"Huh?" you respond

But before you can register what he meant, you hear the closet door click and before you know it, you've fallen backwards out of the closet in front of the entire cast, with Scott directly on top of you

"Oh my god, that was awesome!" chuckles Duncan, still holding onto the door knob of the closet

The cast begins you laugh as both you and Scott pick yourselves up off the floor. For the rest of the night, Scott sends you all these flirtatious signals which you don't acknowledge at first, but eventually wins over a goodnight kiss from you and plans for a date.

The sneaky bastard always manages to get what he wants, YOU being one of them. Lucky girl.

**X~X**

**To me, Scott is like the juvenile version of Chris~ He somewhat treats himself as if he's god's gift to women, and can be quite persuasive, only thing is that he's just not as grown up as Chris is. This chapter is shorter than I expected. Perhaps I'll redo it, but the next one is almost twice as long XD Don't forget to R&R you lovelies, you!**


	3. Number 35

**This is my second chapter which happens to be one of my favourite characters~ Probably why it's longer than the last one, but like I said, I'll try to keep them as long and as detailed as I can! Enjoy. McLean, out!**_  
_

**Number 35 - Chris?**

"35" you say

"35?" says Geoff "There should only be one number starting with three, and that's MY number"

You then hear someone obnoxiously clearing their throat. You then turn to see Chris McLean standing in the corner of the room, arms crossed with a cheeky grin on his face

"I believe I'M number 35" he says, waving a bit of paper in his hand. It seems as though Chris must have snuck an extra number in while Geoff wasn't looking, and you were the lucky girl who picked it

No one expected Chris to join in, or even rock up for that matter. Each and every cast member stood in shock before Geoff spoke up.

"Here, choose another one" he says

"Umm… no, it's cool" you say, raising your hand to decline Geoff's request

It looks like Chris was up to something, and you were quite curious to see what it was, so you follow him into the closet

"Just scream and we'll let you out, alright?" says Bridgette before closing the door on you

Bridgette had a look of panic on her face, like you were in serious trouble. Chris isn't that bad, or is he?

The closet is completely dark. With your hands outstretched, you carefully walk forward until you touch something. Is that fabric? It has to be one of the hanging pieces of clothing. You grab and pull it towards you. Oops. It's Chris's shirt.

"Whoah there, someone's a bit keen" he says, putting his hand on top of yours which was still grasped onto his shirt

"Sorry" you say

You can't see a fucking thing in this closet. You look up to what you're assuming was Chris's face, and you could sense it coming closer to yours. You could feel his warm breath on the tip of your nose and his cologne became more potent. It wasn't incredibly overwhelming like how Cody normally wears his, it was just the perfect amount to entice you. He smells so... manly. Your noses are just touching, and your arms became sandwiched between your two bodies as he slipped his other arm around your waist. There was no way of escaping now. You could just imagine the smile he had on his face. Everyone knows that what was going on was wrong, but you're curious, excited. I mean, an older, ruggedly handsome man surely knows how to please a woman in all the right ways. He's famous, has a six pack and clearly the female contestants would understand this if they hadn't been prime targets for his torture.

"Hmm, torture" you think to yourself. Is that the type of thing that gets him off? That's sick... but sexy. You have two choices: question what he's doing to put off time, or see where this goes. You go with your gut, and keep your mouth shut. (Wise move in my opinion, girlie ;))

"You know, if you're uncomfortable about this, you need to tell me" he whispers subtlety, but seriously

"It's okay" you whisper back

"Really? You're serious? 'cause I don't need a lawsuit on my hands right now"

"Mhm, its fine"

You hear a slight snicker from him "Good. I promise you'll enjoy this"

Letting go of your hand, he tucks some of your hair behind your ear. The host moans curiously, trailing a finger down your jawline, as if trying to decide on what he's going to do to you. You have no clue what to do, you stand there in his grasp, waiting for what was about to come. The finger trailed down your neck to where your cleavage was – was teasing you? You exhaled softly, loud enough for him to hear.

"You feeling okay?" he whispers

"Yeah, I'm fine" you say, feeling yourself getting hot, which he begins to notice

"You've never done this before, have you?" he asks, obviously knowing the answer

"Umm" you respond, attempting to hide your nervousness

He lets out a chuckle "Don't worry, Daddy will show you"

"This feels an awful lot like the start of some amateur porno" you think to yourself, but your thoughts are interrupted Chris begins to kiss you slowly.  
Your mind is at a complete blank. Now it really felt like an amateur porno—Chris and that experienced tongue of his lapping at yours while he backs you through a rack of hanging clothes and up against a wall. You then thoughtlessly begin to undo the buttons of his dark blue shirt, revealing his toned chest.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention" he says, pulling away from the kiss "Don't touch my hair, okay?"

"Okay" you quickly respond, re-locking the kiss

At this point, you didn't care how old you were or how old he was. All you knew was that you wanted to keep going, the host was literally making you feel like you were in heaven, just as the game suggests. But alas, all good things must come to an end. Both you and Chris hear someone at the door

"Hello? Oh my god I don't hear anything!" says a muffled voice that sounds a lot like Bridgette

Chris let out a frustrating sigh, obviously not wanting to end the session "Okay, take this, my numbers' on it" he says, patting the pockets on his shirt to find one of his business cards "If you WANT to keep going from where we left off, call me"

"Uh, right" you say, slipping the card into your pocket

"So will I be expecting a call?" he teases

"Maybe" you tease back

"Trust me, you want more, and I'll be waiting… This never happened, okay?" he says walking back through the clothes and out of the closet.

For the entire night, you managed to convince the rest of the cast that you were hiding from him in the closet the entire time.

**X~X**

**I'd imagine that Chris would be a control freak (trying not to let my mind wander here) but also act like a superior at the same time. I guess depending on the respect he has for the girl, he'll treat the girl differently. In this case there is some from of respect, if it had of been someone else I 'spose he'd already be naked O.o I've read soooo many fanfics that have Chris hook up with Lindsay or Courtney, so there was no guilt in writing this xD (I'm not underage so no f**ks given on my end) i'm quite pleased with is, it's a part of Chris that it i'm sure exists beneath that narcissistic exterior he has going on. So who do you want to be in the closet with next, girlies? RXR to let me know :) **


End file.
